burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Time Savers Pack
is this a comfirmed pack? it doesn't make much sense to me :It was spotted in an in-development version of the Burnout Store in a recent Crash TV podcast released by Criterion Games. It hasn't been announced by Criterion by our odds of getting this pack are 99%. It makes sense: Criterion makes money because people don't want to work their tails off to achieve every unlockable in the game, but still want the cars. you can buy it nowHomertime3 05:56, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Questions #What does the Time Savers pack do? Cuts away the time limit for players to reach the goal? #Does it unlock vehicles from Burning Routes? JMBZ-12 21:52, 25 February 2009 (UTC) To answer your first question, no. It unlocks every car in the game, so I am assuming this includes the Burning Route vehicles. Personally, I do not like this pack and think it is useless because anyone who just bought Paradise can go and buy this pack without even looking at the challenges in the "Career" mode, it's nothing but a lazy gamers pack. It takes away all of the learning included by playing through the Licenses. I guess it just means the Gold and Platinum paint styles will be that much shinier, and players who have taken their time playing through the game will stand out more. Of course, I could be taking it a little hard, but this is the way I see it. On the other hand, I'm very understanding for the people who truly do not have the time to enjoy Burnout as much as others, but if it's anyone else with the time? Forget them. The reason below is really good too. As much as I love Paradise, I don't think I could endure playing through the game again if data gets corrupt or something. (I hope I'm not jinxing myself) KonigCCX 23:41, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Gaah! Konig, you beat me to thy answer! :P :But yeah, Konig's explanation is exactly what the Time Saver Pack's purpose is. Purchasing it will unlock every stock Paradise vehicle (by stock, I mean vehicles outside of packs that add vehicles). In my opinion, it can be worth it if some worst-case scenario event happens to you (your Xbox somehow forgets your data, and you don't want to do all the work again), but it's probably best left alone. AssassinLegend 23:52, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, when I saw this I immediately went thanks but no thanks! Unlocking cars, taking them down and doing the burning routes is encouragement to keep moving on through events. If I didn't had anything but the licenses to look forward to, I wouldn't feel compelled to move on to the next license. I can see how it would be relevant if you lost all your data, but it doesn't sound as fun. Harkane 19:28, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::That reminds me, I need to back up my Burnout Paradise save file in case my PS3 bricks again. :P Well, here's my two cents: I for one would welcome this particular DLC, if it actually existed... but I can't find it in their online store (playing the PC edition). The reason I would want it is very simple: the store page on Steam said if I paid $29.99, I would get a "sandbox-style" driving game with 75 different cars. I plopped down my $29.99 and got... ONE car. One. Sorry, but that's false advertising in my opinion. I am not good at racing games, and I don't have the patience to do the whole "pull up to a traffic light and press several keys simultaneously, which will then activate a secret event, which will require you to drive to an unmarked route in an indeterminate time, and then you will lose." So I would waste hours of my life, get frustrated and wind up hating this beautiful game, waste my $29.99, and NOT even unlock all 75 cars that I was promised when I agreed to exchange my hard-earned dollars for the thing in the first place! And as much as it annoys me to have to spend an additional $4.99 to get the same 75 cars I was promised in exchange for my $29.99, it still sounds LESS annoying than trying to "unlock" all these cars by trying (and failing) to do all these hundreds of hidden events in the game. And since I cannot even find this "Time Saver" for sale anywhere, I just downloaded a "complete save game" from a well-known and trustworthy web site, scanned it for viruses just to be 100% safe, and copied it over my own save file... and now I have 75 cars to drive, just like I was promised when I ponied up my thirty bucks for the game. Incidentally, I mainly play this game for 10 minutes at a stretch, with my 19-month-old daughter sitting in my lap going "ooh" and "ahh" at all the pretty colors... and that's about it. If you other guys like grinding away at games like this for hours, generating a sense of accomplishment by hunting down every last "trophy" and "unlockable extra," then that's fine! But that's not for everyone, and some of us middle-aged family guys really DO appreciate having an alternate means of driving all the cars we paid for. Just my two cents! :) 05:56, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for the answer to the question no-one asked. (I'm "Mr. two cents" from above) Maybe I came across the wrong way. I'm sorry if I sounded like a jerk. I was attempting to address a question raised by two different contributors above, which is basically "why would anyone want this Time Savers Pack?" I just wanted to say that there are indeed some people out here who like this game but who really DON'T have enough free time to fully enjoy it and to unlock every car. That's all I was really trying to say... if it ended up sounded like a self-absorbed rant, well, I didn't mean for it to. Okay, I'll admit it... it DID sound like a self-absorbed rant. Sorry. :) On a different note, I went back to the store and found the Time Savers Pack. I must have just missed it the first time around. So nevermind that question... I'll be uninstalling the cheap "hacked" save file that I downloaded and giving my money to the developers who worked their butts off making this gorgeous game. On second thought, you guys might have just shamed me into starting all over and actually learning how to play the game and unlock all the cars the hard way. It will take me months, I'm sure, but it would probably be more rewarding. Look, I'm brand new to this wiki, brand new to Burnout Paradise, and in fact brand new to the whole Burnout franchise. I regret that my first post here made me sound like a twit. I really want to give the game a chance, but so far I've found it very confusing. It looks like you guys have put a lot of work into this wiki, it looks fantastic... but I'm so clueless about this game that I don't even know how to use this wiki to find out how to unlock the cars in the game. If anyone is still willing to give me a chance, can someone tell me where to START? Let's say all I have is the first car that you get... where do I go from here? All the game does is dump you by the road and start playing some music... help? But if I've already managed to wear out my welcome, I understand. I shouldn't have vented my frustrations here, and I'm sorry. (That's what forums are for, right?? :) 20:54, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much for the help! I will use the links you provided and give it my best shot. It's very kind of you to help me after the way I behaved. I do have one other question about this particular DLC, and I guess about DLC in general for this game, which I hope will be more appropriate to post on this page: If I go to the online store from within the game, and I purchase one or more of the DLC, does it install them automatically, or do I have to exit the game and install them manually? Let's say I go ahead and buy the Time Savers Pack, for instance, but I don't necessarily want to install it right away... I want to try and see how many cars I can unlock in the normal way first. Then, after a while, I want to activate the Time Savers Pack in order to see all the rest of the cars I was unable to acquire. Does it work that way, or will I automatically have all the cars unlocked as soon as I buy the DLC, with no way to "re-lock" those cars? I'm just wondering whether I should grab that Time Savers Pack right now, or wait until I've unlocked as many cars as I feel like, later on down the road. Anyone know? P.S. If these kinds of questions would be better posted in a forum somewhere, all you have to do is direct me to that forum and I'll leave you alone. Thanks again for your helpful attitude and for the great wiki. :) 02:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) LOL @ Katamari! So that's how the DLC works, eh? That's exactly what I wanted to know. Thank you for your response, Babadingldoo! I would assume that your DLC purchases are linked to your EA account, so even in the event of a system crash, or buying a whole new PC, you would permanently retain whatever DLC you had paid for, as long as you signed into the game with the same EA profile. That's just my assumption, though. Anyway, thanks again to you all for your helpful replies. I'm off to burn some rubber! :D 05:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC)